


victor's nose (the kitty litter is growing)

by IcyCrystal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fun, Funny, M/M, Multi, Other, Post canon, Proud Parents, They have a cat shrine devoted to Yurio, Yurio is adorable, Yurio likes cats, Yuuri and Vic are proud parents, aftermath of grand prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCrystal/pseuds/IcyCrystal
Summary: Yuuri wants a new kitty. Victor is absolutely done with kitties. Yurio is undeniably their son. Cuteness ensues.--Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr:A: "Are you really mad at me for not letting you adopt that kitty?"B: "YES!"A: "But we have, like 10!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it is currently 2:30 AM in the morning and I just wrote this, I'm scared for Episode 10 because I'm scared of angst. Apologies for the cringe you might experience!! Haha. If there are any typos, please inform me right away! I'm sleep deprived and need to take a nap.

Victor huffs. Really, this man is ridiculous. He stares down Yuuri from his foot-taller vantage point, using the "i'm-the-reason-you-won-the-grand-prix" and the "this-is-not-how-gratitude-is-shown" stare. It isn't that he typically uses this on Yuuri. No, Yuuri will usually succumb to Victor easily enough. Sometimes, Victor will just be casually picking his nose, Yuuri furiously blushing in a corner. Really, what the frickity frack, tickity tack? He's picking his nose, it should be disgusting, but it flusters Yuuri for some reason. This is why it usually doesn't take Victor much to try him to listen.

Usually.

But when it comes to something Yuuri's passionate about, that's a whole other playing field. Like that one time he walked into Yuuri's room, curious a man as ever, to see old posters of-him? Well, they were of his costumes, but his faces were covered by katsudon stickers after Yuuri's impassioned "pork cutlet bowls is my eros" speech.

Victor knew there was no stopping a crazy man fuelled by desire. But he had to try.

"YUURI! NO," Victor attempts to pull him away from the pet store, to no avail. Yuuri's feet were lead.

"HMPH," Yuuri then proceeds to turn to Victor with large, sparkling eyes that he now calls the dreaded "maccachin eyes". Suddenly remembering that he's supposed to be mad at Victor, he turns away and crosses his arms in defiance. But Victor will stand his ground. For as long as he could, anyways. Maybe now would be a good time to pick his nose.

"Are you really mad at me for not letting you adopt that kitten," Victor almost-whines. He doesn't whine. He's a five-time Grand Prix gold medalist. He doesn't whine. Or so he says to himself.

"YES," Yuuri exclaims, eyes blown wide, tears threatening to fill them. He looks so pitifully cute. Victor smacks his forehead. He can already feel his resolve crumbling.

"But," this time, he definitely whines, "we already have like 10!!!!" He looks at Yuuri desperately. 10 isn't even an exaggeration.

Yuuri has always been dog person, Victor knows this first. He had a dog named after him, so obviously. But when Yuri Plisetsky-Nikifirov-Katsuki ("Nikiforov-Katsuki" is Yurio's real name- _he is our son_ , they tell themselves) had waltzed into their life, Yuuri became hooked. Victor thinks their house is a shrine to their son, Yurio. Having 10 kittens isn't even an exaggeration, with their 8 oldest kittens: Yurio, Yuratchka, Yura, Tigerio, Pliscatsky, Agcatpe, Yurio II and Yuri George Plisetsky. Then, came their newest additions to the litter: Victoreow, and Ice Bob Dawsoniforov. Thinking about going back home to those maniacs makes Victor's head hurt. Thinking that Yuuri might be getting another one makes his head hurt even more.

Yuuri continues to ignore him. Victor can't take it any longer. "Fine," he says begrudgingly.

Yuuri turns to him with happy "maccachin eyes", and kisses him on the nose. Before they heard into the shop, in a last ditch attempt, Victor calls for Yuuri's attention.  
"Huh," says Yuuri. Victor's hand rises slowly, reaching for his nose-- and gets a red-faced wheezing Yuuri and a destroyed ego. The nose pick thing didn't work. He feels a little dejected. They come back out if the shop with a pet in hand.

  
"I think I'll name him Victuuri," and suddenly Victor isn't as annoyed as he was before. He reaches his hand to pet Victuuri, named lovingly after himself and Yuuri's agape, and he feels himself warming up to pet-- until it scratches him. Yuuri just laughs. What a cruel man.

They come back home, Maccachin looking frustrated in the corner as the kittens fight for dominance on the couch. She runs to them both, nearly tackling them, until she notices the sleeping kitten in Yuuri's arms. She feels her dog-heart pumping in her dog-chest. Victuuri opens his eyes to reveal the most striking blue Maccachin has ever seen, and suddenly, she doesn't feel so lonely.

Needless to say, Victuuri and Maccachin become best friends.

\---

"YURIO!! COME HERE," Yuuri calls out. He and Victor are watching TV, snuggling on the cough, with their thousand cats surrounding them.

Yurio grumbles, groggily walking over to the living room. His eyes spark up at the sight of the kittens, but he doesn't let it show. He never does. "What do you want, katsudon," he spits out.

Yuuri is unbothered, and pats the empty spot beside Victor and him. Yurio's first response is to scream, "NO!" and run, but at the sight of the borscht, pirozhki-filled katsudon, his loving fathers- GOOD FRIENDS DAMMIT GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER-, and the overall comfort of it all, he sighs and pads over. He carefully tiptoes over Yurio II, Ice Bob and a few of the others before settling down and snuggling with Pliscatsky.

\---

Victor thinks buying the cat wasn't that bad of an idea after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.  
> Cringeee! Had fun writing this though. >*< Leave a kudos and a comment <3


End file.
